


A black day for Crow

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Random One-Shots [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: A few years after unwound future, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Black Ravens, Deadbeat Dad, Don’t smoke, First Person, ITS BAD FOR YOU, Last Specter Spoilers, alcoholic mom, all the black Ravens have sad family lives, black market, crow smokes, crow thinks of the black Ravens as his family, crow’s POV, no betas we die like men, poor crow, rated teen and up for alcohol and smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: Crow receives a letter from Luke Triton.
Series: Random One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963114
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A black day for Crow

“Crow! Put that down!” 

Marilyn, member of the Black Ravens and local mom friend, was yelling at me. I sighed, and took the cigarette out of my mouth. I let out a long puff of smoke, then coughed.

“You  _ know  _ that isn’t good for you!” Marilyn berated me. “And to make it  _ worse,  _ you’re only  _ 15! _ ”

“I am well aware of all the health risks associated with smoking,” I acknowledged, “But it makes me feel close to my _dear old dad._ _Surely_ that excuses it?” I hoped Marilyn caught onto my sarcasm, as it wasn’t the _real_ reason I smoked. Yes, it _was_ true, and probably still is, that my father was known to smoke much too often. I’d come home after school to find him lying on the couch, cigarette in hand, filling the living room with the scent of nicotine. At least he left around five years ago, because now all I have to deal with is the putrid odor of all the alcohol my mother buys.

I snuffed the cigarette, and threw it on the ground for some rodent to find and try to nibble on.

“What seems to be the problem?” I asked. As the leader of the Black Ravens, I was used to being called upon by its members to fix issues that might arise. “Is something buying something?”

“No,” Marilyn said, nervously. She handed me a white envelope with a blue seal. “This came. It was addressed to  _ you _ specifically.” I took it, and noticed immediately the capital “L” on the seal. I didn’t need Marilyn to tell me for me to know it was from Luke.

“Well well well,” I said, chuckling at the thought of what he might write to me. “Let’s see… fancy seal, perfect handwriting…” I opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. “And what appears to be a message written in silver ink. Well, he really  _ is  _ just living the good life without us, eh?” I looked up to check if Marilyn was laughing at my joke, but evidently she had left.

Sighing, I read the letter.

_ Dear Crow… _

_ I hope you’re doing well in misthallery.  _

_ I do truly wish I could come visit, but alas I cannot. _

_ My family is having fun here in America. _

_ Please say hello to Arianna and Tony for me. _

_ Oh, and if a man named “Desmond Sycamore” ever comes to visit misthallery, please don’t be rude to him. _

_ He saved my life. _

_ Things here are going very well. I have a larger room and we even have a pool in our backyard.  _

_ I really wish you could see this place. _

_ You would certainly love it here. _

_ Please write back with how you are doing! _

_ Your friend across the sea, _

_ Luke Triton _

I smiled. Luke didn’t forget about our friendship, even  _ if  _ he lived farther away than ever.  _ Maybe I should respond,  _ I thought to myself.  _ Maybe I should… _

But what would I say?

“Thank you Luke, everything is fine. Sure, my mother may have developed an alcohol addiction, and myself picked up smoking at 15, but everything else is fine.”

No.

No matter how I try to word it, the truth of my reality will never sound right to someone like Luke.

Luke, the privileged kid. He grew up wealthy. He was born lucky.

I was lucky to be born at all.

Actually,  _ Lucky _ was pushing the definition of the word.

I wasn’t  _ lucky,  _ I was  _ cursed.  _

_ Cursed _ with a father with a nicotine addiction and no desire to know me.

_ Cursed  _ with an alcoholic mother who I’m just grateful hasn’t resorted to hard drugs.

_ Cursed _ with being the ringleader for a gang of teens with no true home.

No, that wasn’t right.

We  _ had  _ a home.

The home away from our so-called “families” was the black market.

Sure, it was illegal, but what else can you do?

Us Black Ravens stand together and stand strong.

The only home I ever need.

The only  _ family  _ I ever want.

I am Crow.

The leader of the Black Ravens.

My  _ true  _ family.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Crow.  
> I’m writing a story for each of the Black Ravens, detailing their family lives.  
> Next up will be Marilyn.


End file.
